fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
There and Back Again
There and Back Again is a 2019 New Zealand-American epic high fantasy adventure film directed by Peter Jackson. It is based on the 1937 novel The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien, with large portions of the film. Cast *Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins: a hobbit hired by the wizard Gandalf to accompany 13 dwarves on a quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug. *Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey: a wizard who recruits Bilbo and helps to arrange the quest to reclaim the dwarves' lost treasure in Erebor. *Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield II: the leader of the Company of dwarves who has set out to reclaim his birthright as King of the Lonely Mountain from Smaug. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug (vocal performance and motion capture): an enormous, powerful and psychopathic great dragon of Middle-earth who claimed the Lonely Mountain, its vast treasures and the surrounding human areas. Cumberbatch also plays the Necromancer, a mysterious sorcerer residing in Dol Guldur with the ability to summon the spirits of the dead, who is later revealed to be the Dark Lord Sauron. *Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel: the elven Chief of the Mirkwood Guards serving under Thranduil, who develops romantic feelings towards Kili and falls in love with him. *Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman: a skilled archer living in Esgaroth and the heir of Girion, the last king of old Dale. *Lee Pace as Thranduil: the aloof and cold-hearted Elven king of the northern part of Mirkwood (the Woodland Realm). *Stephen Fry as the Master of Lake-town: the pompous and greedy mayor of the settlement of Men at Lake-town near the Lonely Mountain. *Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf: an elf from Mirkwood and the prince of the Woodland Realm - he is Thranduil's son. *Ken Stott as Balin: Dwalin's brother. He is described in the novel as "always their look-out man". *Aidan Turner as Kíli: Thorin's nephew and Fíli's younger brother. *James Nesbitt as Bofur: Bombur's brother and Bifur's cousin, described as "a disarmingly forthright, funny and occasionally brave Dwarf". *Stephen Hunter as Bombur: Bofur's brother and Bifur's cousin; described in the novel as fat and clumsy. *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel: the elven co-ruler of Lothlórien along with her husband, Lord Celeborn. She was also portrayed by Blanchett in The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. *Hugo Weaving as Elrond: the Elven-Lord of Rivendell, who gives shelter to Bilbo's party, despite Thorin's great suspicion of Elves. *Christopher Lee as Saruman the White: the head of the Istari Order and its White Council. *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast the Brown: an Istari wizard whose wisdom involves nature and wildlife. *Andy Serkis as Gollum: a wretched hobbit-like creature corrupted by the One Ring. Serkis portrayed Gollum through motion capture. *Manu Bennett as Azog the Defiler: the Orc chieftain of Moria who beheaded King Thrór in the battle of Azanulbizar and now hunts for Thorin and his Company after taking an oath to break the line of Durin. He leads a band of Hunter Orcs and rides a huge white warg. He is shown as a large pale orc who, having had his left arm cut off, now wears a metal prosthetic hand and forearm. Characters Image_1.png Image_2.png Image_3.png Image_4.png Image_5.png Image_6.png Image_7.png Image_8.png Image_9.png Image_10.png Image_11.png Image_12.png Image_13.png Image_14.png Image_15.png Image_16.png Image_17.png Image_18.png Image_19.png Image_20.png Screen Shot 2017-12-07 at 5.10.00 PM.png